The Hikari's Vacation
by Cherrii
Summary: Yugi and Ryou go on a vacation, leaving Yami Yugi, and Yami Bakura living together for a week. I think that was BAD idea, hikaris. And what happens when Malik comes over?!
1. Never wear leather in a fight

Cherry: Welcome the 'Insane days of the Yamis' ^^  
  
Yami: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Kaiba: *reading the script* Thank Ra, I'm not in this fic.  
  
Cherry: Yes, lovely Kaiba gets a break for being my super-duper little helper.  
  
Kaiba: ^_________^  
  
Cherry: In fact, a lot of people get break in this fic. Only the Yamis, and Malik and Mai have to be in this one. Oh, and small parts for the hikaris. ^^  
  
Frosty: Ok, the disclaimer: Neither Cherry nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did, then the world would be in utter chaos, and we'd be amazingly rich.  
  
--  
  
The Hikari's Vacation  
  
By: Cherry  
  
--  
  
When Yugi had told Yami he was going on a week-long vacation with Joey, Tristan and Ryou, and that he had to stay, Yami thought 'No problem'. Yugi was leaving now, and Yami still thought everything was going to be a breeze.  
  
"Yami, please don't use the stove."  
  
"Yes, Hikari."  
  
"And no parties."  
  
"Yes, Hikari."  
  
"And try to keep Yami Malik out of the house."  
  
"Yes Hikari."  
  
"And while I'm gone, NO BANISHING PEOPLE TO THE SHADOW REALM."  
  
"Not even Anzu?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Yes, Hikari."  
  
"Could you at least _act_ like you're listening?"  
  
"Yes Hik- OK, Yugi."  
  
"Alright, G'bye then Yami. I'll be back next week."  
  
A car horn sounded from outside. Yugi's innocent little face brightened, and no-one could have predicted what he was going to do next. An innocent little smile upon his face, Yugi went to stand by the door. "Oh, and Yami. One more thing. Yami Bakura will be staying with you. Bye!" and he rushed out the door before Yami had time to react.  
  
A few seconds later, Yami Bakura had appeared in the entrance hall, and had apparently just been shoved inside. Unfortunately for him, the information had just sunk into Yami's brain, and he leapt forward, tackling Yami Bakura (Who we will just call Bakura from now on), down the floor. Usually, any fight between these two spirits would have ended up with Bakura winning, but Yami pinned Bakura because of his element of surprise, and the fact that the Tomb-Robber was still off balance from being shoved.  
  
Bakura growled. "Get off me, Pharaoh."  
  
"And why should I, Tomb-Robber?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_I_ didn't promise my hikari that I wouldn't send anyone to the shadow realm."  
  
Yami thought about this for a second, counting down: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bakura's blood-coloured eyes went blank at that second, showing that his hikari was talking to him. After about 20 seconds (they must have been arguing), life returned, and Bakura looked extremely put out.  
  
"Damnit. Stupid aibou."  
  
Yami got off him, not out of kindness, but because his legs were getting numb. Leather isn't the best thing to wear when fighting, as he now knew.  
  
"What time is it, Pharaoh?" his white-haired 'companion' asked.  
  
"10:30. I need to have breakfast. Do you know how to work a toaster?"  
  
"No." was the short reply.  
  
"Well, it can't be that hard. Aibou does it every morning." Muttered Yami, more to himself than to Bakura, walking into the kitchen. "You can help."  
  
"Why would I want to?" spat the other yami.  
  
"Look, Bakura, because our hikaris have banned us from hurting each other, I think we should have a _temporary_ truce, and act civil to each other."  
  
Bakura thought about this. Having a truce with the Pharaoh would not only earn him brownie points with the hikaris, but he could get the other spirit to do things for him. Maybe. "Alright then. But we can still hurt Yami Malik, right?" asked the other spirit eagerly. He had never been able to win a fight with either Malik or Yami Malik, because they ganged up on him, and his stupid hikari was too weak to join in.  
  
"Only if it's not in this house. Now come on, we have to figure out the toaster."  
  
--  
  
Twenty minutes later, after many distractions along the way, they reached the kitchen. (Yugi and Yami don't have very big house by the way.) There, sitting in the corner, looking deceptively innocent, was the toaster. It looked harmless enough, but who could be sure about these devilish modern contraptions?  
  
The spirits approached the toaster, wearing the pan helmets Bakura had been insisting they wear. Bakura gingerly touched it with a banana, to make sure it wouldn't eat them. When nothing happened, they sighed relief.  
  
"OK, what Yugi does is push this button on it, and the a few minutes later, hot bread pops up. But the bread can burn your fingers if you hold on to it too long." Stated Yami, finger hovering around several buttons on the toaster's surface.  
  
"I once saw Ryou put something into it _before_ he pushed the button." Suggested Bakura, gazing at the thing as though it would rip Yami's hand off at any time.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno. Try putting a fork in there."  
  
Yami opened the cutlery drawer, and pulled out a fork, a triumphant look upon his face. "Will this do?"  
  
"I guess. Put it in then!"  
  
Yami rammed the fork in the toaster, and pushed down the side button. It wouldn't go down. "Hmmmmmmm...." He took it out again, and gave it to Bakura, who bent the thing in half, and stuck it back in, pushing the button.  
  
They waited a few seconds, and it popped up again. Both of them turned eagerly round, but the fork hadn't changed into toast, it was merely a burnt lump of metal.  
  
--  
  
After another quarter of an hour had passed, and the spirits had tried many different things, including strawberries, mayonnaise, cardboard, tree bark, blankets, beer, a beer bottle, jam, an eraser and a piece of wire, but none of them worked.  
  
Both spirits were staring at the toaster, waiting to see if their latest combination had worked (a lump of gum found under the table), when a voice behind them almost made them jump out of their skins. "What're you doing?"  
  
Dear Ra, it was Malik. "Malik, why are YOU in here?"  
  
"The door was open. Hey Bakura! Why're you hanging round the all-powerful- Pharaoh?" The boy grinned, a sinister look on his face. He was going to have some fun today.  
  
"My Hikari dumped me here. And we're trying to make toast." Bakura was trying to pull the gum out of the toaster, but couldn't seem to manage it, so he chucked the whole toaster out the open window. A smash could be heard as the appliance hit something hard. "Good riddance."  
  
Malik's grin widened. Bakura was obviously in a good mood today. A bad mood was when Bakura started carrying a knife and his man-eater bug card around, hissing menacingly at anyone who came within a good 20 feet of him, and anyone that came within 40 feet of his hikari, and sometimes going out on killing sprees, Yami Malik often joining him. A good mood was when he was throwing stuff out of the window, and cursing the Pharaoh's existence. Of course Malik cursed the Pharaoh's existence as well.  
  
"Mind if I stay for today?" he asked, flopping down on the couch in the other room.  
  
"Yes, I do mind" said Yami, while Bakura said "No, I don't mind.", at the same time.  
  
Bakura jumped over the back of the couch, landing on Malik's legs, and making himself comfortable. "You're soft, Malik." He said appreciatively.  
  
"Thanks Tomb-Robber, I try." He wriggled his legs out from under Bakura. "So what are we gonna do today then, spirit-buddies?"  
  
"You're leaving." Stated Yami, who was standing, forgotten, behind the couch.  
  
Malik sniffed, pretending to be upset. Tears welled up in his eyes, and the Pharaoh seemed to look guilty. Yami bit his bottom lip - making people cry made him feel awful. "Fine, Malik, you can stay!" Malik and Bakura cracked up laughing.  
  
"But, on one condition. I want you to do something." The laughter subsided, but they were still grinning. "Something to embarrass the Tomb- Robber."  
  
Malik thought for a second. "Aha! I have the idea!"  
  
Bakura's grin died a quick death and he looked worried, because when the Pharaoh, and your totally insane friend get an idea to 'embarrass' you, that's probably not a good sign.  
  
--  
  
Bakura: WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO ME?  
  
Cherry: You're just going to have to wait and find out! ^^  
  
Kaiba: *Cackles*  
  
Cherry, Bakura, Frosty & Yami: *stare at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: I've read the script!  
  
Bakura: TELL ME!  
  
Kaiba: Nope. This scripts mine! ^^  
  
Cherry: TELL ME!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Cherry*  
  
Cherry: What?  
  
Kaiba: You wrote the script.  
  
Cherry: Oh, yeah.  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Frosty: Please leave a review! 


	2. Barney

Cherry: 21 reviews for just one chapter!? THANK-YOU!  
  
Kaiba: Wow, and that chapter sucked.  
  
Cherry: *glares* Set-Set, don't be mean!  
  
Kaiba: Set-Set?!  
  
Cherry: Yah! I think it's cute!  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrops*  
  
Cherry: Anyhow, I'm really, really sorry I didn't update in so long! I had such a writers block on this, and still do, so this is kind-of a pointless chapter filled with more Yami-Psychos bonding!  
  
Yami: Great...just great.  
  
Cherry: So if you've got ideas, PLEASE review and tell me! And if you don't..just review anyway ;) Reviews are writer's block medicine!  
  
Oh, and in case you're wondering, I don't think they'll be any kind of romance/pairings/yaoi/yuri/straight couples/love etc. Just so ya know!  
  
--  
  
The Hikari's Vacation  
  
By: Cherry (Or Cherrii now that the names needed to be changed)  
  
--  
  
*--*  
  
Malik thought for a second. "Aha! I have the idea!"  
  
Bakura's grin died a quick death and he looked worried, because when the Pharaoh, and your totally insane friend get an idea to 'embarrass' you, that's probably not a good sign.  
  
*--*  
  
Malik continued. "We'll embarrass the Pharaoh!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened considerably as the other two people in the house got psychotic expressions. Deciding that running and losing his pride was better than whatever they were going to do, Yami took off out the open front door.  
  
Laughing, Malik and Bakura shut it after him and locked it, before moving throughout the house locking windows. Settling down on the couch, they waited for approximately 7 minutes before.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! "Let me in you crazy $%@^)&s!"  
  
Snickering, Malik and the other yami climbed the stairs. "Hehe, the Pharaoh is so _not_ gonna like this." muttered Malik, as Bakura swung himself out of Yugi's bedroom window and began actually climbing down the drainpipe. Malik did the same, or at least tried to. Halfway down, one of the brackets on the pipe came off and Malik landed in an undignified heap on the ground with the Tomb-Robber.  
  
"You're soft, Bakura." Mimicking the Tomb-Robber's words from earlier.  
  
"Gettoffme!" came the muffled reply.  
  
Clambering up, Malik pulled his white-haired friend up with him. "Come one, Bakky, let's go annoy that be-damned Pharaoh!" Bakura scowled at his new nickname, following his fellow Egyptian around to the front door where Yami was still trying to bash it in.  
  
He knew Yugi shouldn't have bought the extra-defensive door after Yami Malik burst in the other one using an aerosol can of mosquito repellent and Bakura's blowtorch. And a toothpick.  
  
When he got tapped on the shoulder, he jumped round, heart beating 100 miles an hour. "MALIK, BAKURA!?"  
  
They smiled sweetly, something they'd learned to do while living with.well, while Bakura lived with a hikari. "Yes, oh, Mighty-Pharaoh?" They said in unison.  
  
"I thought you were inside?!"  
  
"Oh, no, we ran out after you to make sure we didn't hurt your feelings."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"But.then who locked all the doors and windows?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I _forgot_ to put my Yami in a straightjacket today..." this was Malik.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Actually I thought I saw your hikari's bedroom window open. You could always climb in there." Bakura was keeping up his innocent-sounding voice while Malik was nodding his head vigorously.  
  
Yami, not thinking twice about this statement, there not being time if Yami Malik was in the house, ran round the side of his home to find indeed, that his aibou's window was open. Staring up at it, he decided that the only way he was going to get up was with the drainpipe next to it.  
  
Starting to climb up slowly into the room, Yami didn't notice the blond- haired Egyptian peeking around the corner and then running back to his partner-in-crime, Yami Bakura.  
  
--  
  
Yami finally got into the house, and ran down the stairs, to find.Malik and Yami Bakura sitting on the couch, completely absorbed in a T.V. program that seemed to be showing...Barney?!  
  
"What the %)@!#% are _you_ doing in here?!"  
  
"Watching Barney..."  
  
"I can see that, but how did you get in?!"  
  
"Through the front door."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"We had the keys."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well, we would have let you in, but you never asked..."  
  
"...You mean Yami Malik was never in the house?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"If you hurt Malik, I bet he will be."  
  
"Not if I hurt _YOU_, Tomb-Robber!"  
  
"If you hurt me, Pharaoh, I will tell my hikari."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And Ryou would tell the Shrimp. And the Shrimp, who is YOUR aibou would be mad at you."  
  
"Damn, got me there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug! And a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?"  
  
"Shut up Malik!"  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug! And a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?"  
  
"Shut up both of you!"  
  
"LUNCH TIME!" screamed the white-haired thief. Bakura leapt up from the couch, running straight into the kitchen. "I bags using the stove!"  
  
Yami sighed, it was going to be a very long week.  
  
--  
  
Cherry: Sorry, I know that most of that was dialogue!  
  
Kaiba: *re-reading script* This is WRONG! Cherry, why did you change it?!  
  
Cherry: Dunno.  
  
Kaiba: That's all you have to say for yourself?!  
  
Cherry: Calm down, Set-Set, you should get mad at the authoress, or I'll put you in the story.  
  
Kaiba: -_-; *stays silent*  
  
Cherry: Good. Now thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Apiegirl, tk, Luana Hime, S. A. Bonasi, malik'sgurl, Tasan15, Dawn, CharcoalCat, Hikage Kitsune, julie, DMG and DMY, cloeyvalentine, Dark Demon Angel, lynx wings, Anime Gal, Flaming-Rosetta-Stone, KurianGirl, Chaosmage, Misura, Firefly99 and harrysgirl6.  
  
Phew, what a long list. THANKYOU TO EVERYONE! Dedication of chapters will start at chapter 5 or so. I love you all!  
  
Kaiba: *whispers* Run away while you can!  
  
Cherry: Now, now Set-Set, don't wanna be in the fic, be NICE!  
  
Frosty: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yami: *Grins* Looks like my rival is finally getting what he deserves!  
  
Cherry: *Turns to Yami* Silly-head! Apologise to Set-Set NOW!  
  
Yami: *mutters* Sorry...  
  
Frosty: REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
Bakura: *mutters* Stove...stove...fire...pain...destruction...hehe...burnt Pharaoh's house...burnt Pharaoh...hehe... 


End file.
